


The Kingless King

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Priest Seto tries to break the seal on the puzzle, opted to use the name Seth to make it simple, plus that nice little nod to the Set the god of chaos is nice, the original timeline where atem had to seal zorc away, trying to bring back the dead is not healthy, where the puzzle was shattered at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: His soul is still there, trapped in that metal. He saved everyone, and we can't even remember his name. We can't even give him his rites. I'm going to get him back.In the aftermath of the sealing of the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh and Zorc, Seth tries to get his king back.





	The Kingless King

**Author's Note:**

> (I'll probably never have the self discipline to post stuff regularly *shrugs* Anyways, I hope I've improved a little bit.)  
> This idea came from a post thewittyphantom on Tumblr (http://thewittyphantom.tumblr.com/) made a while ago of Pharaoh Seth trying to put the Puzzle back together after Atem's sacrifice. (Yes with permission.)
> 
> "A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well." - Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)”

“You need to stop, Pharaoh.”

Seth glanced up form arranging the pieces on the ground for the briefest of moments.

“You know I can’t. I have to try.”

Mana took a step closer. She examined the inscriptions Seth had scratched into the ground. They wouldn’t be strong enough. They were nothing in comparison to the seal on the puzzle. The task of actually putting the pieces back together themselves was never the issue. It had always been the magic embedded in it that prevented it from being restored.

“And even if you were to succeed? What then? You bring that demon back into our world?”

He stood and dusted the sand off him.

“I’m doing this. With, or without you.”

Ah. So what’s why he had asked for her. Her magic had grown immensely since the previous pharaoh’s death, which seemed like so long ago, yet at the same time, just yesterday. Despite her magic now rivaling Mahad’s at his full power- that seal was something like no mortal had ever seen. And even if they did manage to restore the pendant, it had been too soon, that demon would be perfectly capable to destroy them again.

She shook her head.

“Then you’re doing it without me.” She knew she wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it. His grief was still too strong. Still, she stayed. She didn’t need to have the Millennium necklace to be able to tell this wouldn’t have a pretty ending.

Seth said nothing to her and simply held the rod out in front of him. It glowed, and the runes in the ground started to radiate the same golden light, illuminating the night. The Ring was reacting to his magic. It didn’t like it.

“Seth-“

Her warning came too late. A shadow beast erupted from the pieces, diving straight at him, intent on tearing him to pieces, Seth shouted in shock and the Rod was knocked out of his grasp as he tried to keep the claws away from him.

She called fourth her spirt Ka. “Dark Burning!”

It took several blasts of magic, but slowly, the creature was driven back into the puzzle and vanished. She sighed in relief and frantically, she rushed to her king. The shadows had gotten a hold of him for longer than they should have. There wasn’t a scratch on him, but he was weakened and coughing. Coughing up blood. And it wouldn’t stop. Rebound from the spell.

She swore as she rushed to him and slung his arm over her shoulders. She had to get him back to the palace.

Oh, why did he insist on such a hidden location!?

“The Puzzle-” Seth forced out between his coughing fit. Mana cursed and her spirit Ka quickly snatched up the Rod and all the puzzle pieces and dropped them in the box Seth had made for it. By the time they made it back to the palace, she was all but carrying him.

He coughed up blood for days.


End file.
